


ART: Return to me

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to use dark magic to bring Arthur back from the dead. The spell works, but something dark returns with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Return to me

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Merlin reverse bang, will add a link to the story as soon as it's posted :)
> 
> I loved drawing this, loved making Arthur dark, loved using different techniques for the fabric, the moon and the background.


End file.
